The Half-Heart Hammer
The Half-Heart Hammer is an almost mythical and legendary weapon in Rokavmer lore. It is said to be one of the only weapons directly influenced by their most revered, Akreious and has powers to suit. Appearance The Hammer is almost ethereal in appearance - The hammer head is made from fragments of an original, more traditional Hammer held together in solid form where fragments are missing by green energy said to be Akreious' very lifeblood. The handle is an almost black wood that's had a large rune engraved into it almost like roots extending from the hammer head. The Half-Heart Hammer is notably very large as it can be comfortably used by even Ogres as a normal hammer would be to humans. When used by more normal sized Rokavmer, it is large enough for them to use with two hands and the Hammer Head is notably very large; larger than their heads by quite a bit. When stood up next to a Magnumer or a Dramer, the Half-Heart Hammer is notably taller than they are high, owing to its origins from their much larger cousins. History It is said through legend and folk tale that the Half-Heart Hammer is made from an Ancient Chaos Elf's Heart, one who thought that peace can still be found between the Death, Chaos and Sun Elves. Once the Trolls had risen, this Chaos Elf travelled from their forest to band together the Death and Sun Elves with the Chaos Elves to fight as a united front. His efforts were in vain however, as while they allowed him to leave peacefully due to the upcoming conflicts sure to rise, they cannot lower themselves to fight with such lower beings or fight with ones who sustain so much life. This person, after his failure, died on the road back to his Forest to Trolls who were preparing a siege on the Sun Elves' Fortresses. Their body was recovered by the Chieftan who supported his ideals, but to great pain as the body was barely recognizable. It was only later that night that at his funeral, his Wife pleaded with Akreious to bring the hammer of Justice that the Sun Elves so loved upon the Trolls and bring them the Death the Chaos Elves wish. Green Lightning erupted from the body of the Idealistic Rokavmer Body and so too did his literal and metaphorical heart erupt too. His weapon, a hammer, shattered by the Trolls, flew to the Heart and fused around it, the sections where the Hammer pieces are lost being filled in by Akreious' Energy of Chaotic Flames and the handle formed from wood which burns in mourning to the Chaos Elf. This Axe was then used and appears in many other Legends- Notably used by the Wife of the Idealistic Chaos Elf to destroy any Troll invasion force that appears in the Forests and to personally behead the ones responsible for his death as they cower in fear and in questioning of why their Anathium powers no longer functions against her. Abilities The Half-Heart Hammer possesses many powers that Akreious granted. Its most notable trait is that it makes the user seemingly completely immune to Anathium influence; Thousands of Trolls simultaneously using their Cringe Field is unable to affect its user. It may also have a fear-inducing ability as despite many thousands of Trolls being present, their Gang Mind did not help as the mere presence of this Hammer is able to bring most Trolls to a standstill and others, outright crippling fear. In terms of elemental capabilities, the Half-Heart Hammer is able to manipulate two elements in most of the Legends it's in; Lightning and Fire manipulation, however in accordance to the Hammer's origins, is "weird" in function to say the least. In order to initiate the manipulation of Lightning, the user must aim the Hammer towards the ground and Lightning will somehow erupt out of it; charging the hammer for any number of techniques and attacks. The Lightning if thrown towards a target is said to reduce it to the finest ash and is supposedly able to, in a single instant, cause an entire mountain to flash and glow like a wall of flame. To use the Hammer's Flame Capabilities, the user raises the Hammer towards the sky where flames then shoot out towards the hammer and "igniting" it. In one instance, hitting a Troll with this caused the Troll to be sent flying out of orbit - Never to be seen again. Its possibly most important ability is that, when Akreious calls for it, the Hammer head can ignite into a green-coloured, flame-appearance, Lightning-behaving energy. The abilities this state entails varies wildly from Legend to Legend, but a common ability is calling down Green Lightning from the Skies that outright deletes the target's existence. This is most commonly used when in the presence of large amounts of Anathium which seems to naturally anger Akreious. Its last ability is that it can only be wielded by those deemed worthy by Akreious. Its function is simple - It cannot be lifted by those who Akreious deems isn't worthy of using such a powerful gift. Whether he has a criteria or not to determine who is worthy is unknown. Trivia *We all know what the Worthiness Enchantment is a reference to Category:Akreious Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Fan Items